Many products today utilize polymeric films in their construction. Some of these products are manufactured on high speed converting lines, and it is desirable for the films that are used to make these products to have good tensile properties. Still further, some of these products utilize films that are touched by a user or disposed adjacent a user's skin such that the perceived softness of the film is an important attribute for the user. Examples of such products include, but are not limited to, absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, garments (e.g., incontinence, recreational, protective), feminine hygiene products (e.g., sanitary napkins, tampons), medical products (e.g., bandages), towels, wipes, fabrics (e.g., outdoor, recreational, protective), and the like, as well as product packaging (e.g., outer, inner), trash bags, and food bags.
In the manufacture of disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, polymer films have generally been incorporated into the structure of the article as a part of the layers that are positioned away from the wearer's body during use (often called “the backsheet”). Some disposable diapers are provided with backsheets that provide the appearance of cloth and a cloth-like feel on the outside of the garment such that wearers and care-givers perceive a garment-like comfort. Cloth-like feel and softness are inextricably linked. In addition, the noise a film makes when deformed influences the consumer perception of softness. In general, if a film is quiet, then a consumer may perceive the film as being soft without ever actually having touched the film.
It is believed one of the best examples of a commercially available soft touch film is a tissue over-wrap material from Oji Nepia Co. Go, Tokyo, Japan. However, this film has poor tensile performance, which renders it unacceptable for use in most demanding consumer product applications. It is believed that the film's softness is a result of its highly refined microtexture, which appears to be formed via a cast embossing process. Thermoplastic starch (TPS) blended with polymeric materials are known to introduce microtexture into films (see, e.g., USPN 2012/0009387). Other compositions and/or films incorporating renewable materials are also known in the art (see, e.g., WO2012/162,136, WO 2011/009165, US2012/0022188). It would be desirable to provide a soft touch film that incorporates a renewable material. It would further be desirable to provide a soft touch film incorporating a renewable material and having tensile properties suitable for use in high speed converting operations. Still further, it would be desirable to provide a soft touch film incorporating a renewable material, having tensile properties suitable for use in high speed converting operations, and which can be made using a blown film process, which is simpler and more economical than film casting.